padfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Myskaros/Ultimate Anubis! and other fun news *Updated!*
This morning, 10 new assets were added to the game. The assets were for Water and Dark Valk, Red and Green Sonia, and the Red Pirate Dragon dungeon. UPDATE: Friday, Jan 10, 2014, the two new Valks, and will be available from the REM! In addition, new monsters have been added to the REM and carnival contents have been updated. 6* ninja heroes, rippers, and heartbreakers can now be pulled from the REM, and they have been added to their main colors' carnivals in addition to both 5* and 6* riders. The PAL machine is getting some new additions as well; details can be found here. This news also means that Red and Green Sonia will probably be available during the next Godfest! In other news, if you haven't noticed, the Mechdragons are finally back! This time around, the dungeons have been updated from their previous incarnation; instead of a normal version and a technical version, there is only 1 dungeon now, which can be cleared again for a Magic Stone even if you were around last time to slay the Mechdragons. In addition, the Mythical Beast invades, , , , , and , have been replaced with the Chaser series. The Chasers can be evolved to skill up the Chinese Celestial God series ( , , , and ) except for the Light Chaser, which skills up . (FYI, can be skilled up with , found in the last technical dungeon, Paradise of the Holy Beasts.) The unfortunate downside of the Mechdragon series' return is that we're unlikely to see the Pirate Dragon series make its debut any time soon. Assuming that both the Mystic Dragon series and Mechdragon series will continue ping-ponging to completion, the earliest we would see the Pirate Dragon series is February 10, 2014. ----- Earlier, the official Facebook page posted a sketch of the upcoming ultimate . No other details have been revealed yet about the new ultimate, although theorists have pointed out that ultimate Anubis seems to be channeling Thoth. Because has an as-yet unidentified sphinx cub beside her while is accompanied by a mini , this may portend a new Egyptian God 2.0 series. There were some other one-off updates from the official PAD Twitter account since the last blog post: This is the finalized art for the Wood/Wood ultimate Alraune, who retains her signature swingset :3 Since I can't find another blog post with it, here's the other half of Alraune, which was released some time ago; her Wood/Light ultimate, which will probably require some number of . Ultimate Chaos Devil Dragon! Remember that the 6-star Rippers will gain an additional skill effect in the 6.3 update, which should roll onto their ultimates as well. Here we have ultimate Divinegon! Finally, the artwork for the Light Pirate Dragon, which was just released in JP. ----- That wraps up this update! As usual we will provide new PAD information as soon as we can for upcoming events, updates, and monsters. May your REM rolls all be 6-stars! Category:Blog posts